This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The major focus of the institutional portion of the INBRE grant at Bowdoin College is improving the level of research training that Bowdoin offers to students. Support included stipends to allow students to pursue research full time during the summer, supplies to support functional genomics research, student travel to professional meetings, scientific speakers at Bowdoin, intensive laboratory work for students at the MDI Biological Laboratory, and the purchase of electronic journal subscriptions to support research.